scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Toons (Cars)
UnikittyandFriends' movie-spoof of The 2006 Disney/Pixar Film Cars. Cast * Lightning McQueen - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mack - Pingu's Dad (Pingu) * Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Skipper and Rico (Madagascar) * Strip Weathers (The King) - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Lynda Weathers (Mrs. The King) - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Chick Hicks - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tex Dinoco - The Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat (2003)) * Mater - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sally Carrera - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Doc Hudson - Harold SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sheriff - Gill (Finding Nemo) * Luigi - Remy (Ratatouille) * Guido - Emile (Ratatouille) * Sarge - Mr. Garrison (South Park) * Fillmore - Eric Cartman (South Park) * Ramone and Flo - Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo and Finding Dory) * Red - Tantor (Tarzan) * Lizzie - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Van and Minny - Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger (South Park) * Mia and Tia - Vanellope von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-it Ralph) * Fred - Old Man Jenkins (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Stanley - Shining Armor (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Other Cast: * Woody Car - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Buzz Lightyear Car - Raj (Camp Lazlo) * Hamm Car - Clam (Camp Lazlo) * Mike Car - Rigby (Regular Show) * Sulley Monster Truck - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * The Abominable Snowplow - Norm (Norm of the North) * Flik Car - Oscar (Shark Tale) * P.T. Flea Car - Conker (Conker Live and Reloaded) * Circus Animals (Cars/Bugs) - Po (Kung Fu Panda; as Dim), Eva (Penguins of Madagascar (2014); as Rosie), Surly and Buddie (The Nut Job; as Tuck and Roll), Humphrey and Kate (Alpha and Omega; as Manny and Gypsy), Lovelace (Happy Feet; as Francis), Lenny (Shark Tale; as Heimlich), and Nick Wilde (Zootopia; as Slim) * Lightning Bug Car - Nemo (Finding Nemo and Finding Dory) Scenes * Toons (Cars) part 1 - Dinoco 400 * Toons (Cars) part 2 - Victory Lane/SpongeBob's Angry with Patrick * Toons (Cars) part 3 - Rust-Eze * Toons (Cars) part 4 - "Life is a Highway" * Toons (Cars) part 5 - SpongeBob's Lost * Toons (Cars) part 6 - Town Chaos * Toons (Cars) part 7 - Where's SpongeBob? * Toons (Cars) part 8 - The Cell/SpongeBob's Argument * Toons (Cars) part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers * Toons (Cars) part 10 - Harold SquarePants' Challenge * Toons (Cars) part 11 - A New Road * Toons (Cars) part 12 - Turn Right to Go Left * Toons (Cars) part 13 - Back to Work * Toons (Cars) part 14 - Jellyfish Tipping * Toons (Cars) part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight * Toons (Cars) part 16 - Harold SquarePants' Piston Cups * Toons (Cars) part 17 - Breakfast at Dory's * Toons (Cars) part 18 - Walk with Sandy * Toons (Cars) part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" * Toons (Cars) part 20 - Stampede! * Toons (Cars) part 21 - Harold SquarePants' Race * Toons (Cars) part 22 - He's Gone * Toons (Cars) part 23 - A New Customer/Cruising * Toons (Cars) part 24 - SpongeBob is Found * Toons (Cars) part 25 - California Race (Part 1) * Toons (Cars) part 26 - California Race (Part 2) * Toons (Cars) part 27 - Back on the Map/Epilogue * Toons (Cars) part 28 - End Credits Short Movie Spoof * Patrick and the Ghostlight Trailer/Transcript Toons (Cars) Trailer/Transcript Category:UnikittyandFriends Category:Cars Movie Spoofs